Pai, Eu Casei
by Catherine3
Summary: Las Vegas. Muita Cerveja. Loucura. Um casamento. Noite de nupcias. Um reencontro. E muitas surpresas.  Quem diria que uma simples viagem ia terminar daquele jeito?


**Este foi o 2º GaaHina que escrevi, e sem duvida, aquele que gostei mais de escrever xD**

**Espero que vocês tambem gostem :D**

* * *

><p>Assim que Hinata acordou, suspeitou que algo estava muito errado, principalmente ao sentir um corpo deitado ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo receio de olhar para o lado e deparar-se com outra pessoa que não fosse Tenten, a sua melhor amiga que a tinha acompanhado na viagem. Ao seu lado, o corpo mexeu-se um pouco e colocou um braço por cima da sua barriga, puxando-a mais um bocado. Hinata quase tremeu dos pés á cabeça. Definitivamente não era Tenten, a menos que sua melhor amiga tivesse arranjado uns braços de homem da noite para o dia e lhe tivesse tirado a roupa, pois ela sentia-se incrivelmente desnuda. Mordeu o lábio nervosa, e forçou-se a recordar a noite anterior.<p>

* * *

><p><em>- Metam a marcha nupcial! – gritou alguém do lado de dentro. Hinata reconheceu a voz como a de Tenten e começou a rir, antes de uma musica qualquer começar a tocar e as portas abrirem. A Hyuuga olhou em redor enquanto caminhava para o altar rindo com uma louca e com a garrafa de cerveja na mão, servindo de buquê.<em>

_Tenten estava num banco a gritar com um travesti qualquer que assistia á cerimónia. Atrás dela, uma garota loira quase engolia a garganta de um branquelo e do outro lado, estava um moreno com pinturas esquisitas no rosto a gritar com uma loira quase adormecida sobre o estojo de maquilhagem._

_Tropeçou no tapete vermelho e caiu ao chão, soltando uma gargalhada ao ver que tinha conseguido ao menos salvar a cerveja. Quando parou na frente do padre – ou fosse lá aquilo que ele fosse – lançou-lhe um beijo antes de bater no ruivo ao seu lado, que parecia ter dormido em pé._

_- Hyuuga Hinata, aceita casar com Sabaku no Gaara?_

_Ela olhou para o ruivo, antes de rir – meu deus, que nome é este! – aproximou-se dele com um sorriso torto nos lábios. O ruivo ergueu a sobrancelha curioso – Gaara – gemeu ao ouvido dele, antes de se afastar a rir – aceito, aceito, gostei do nome – gritou para o padre, dando um gole na cerveja._

_O padre pigarreou antes de se voltar para o noivo – Sabaku no Gaara, aceita casar com Hyuuga Hinata? – o ruivo encarou-o com uma expressão de nada, antes de dar de ombros desinteressado._

_- Que seja – murmurou, cruzando os braços e encostando-se ao vaso de flores, querendo dormir. Hinata olhou para ele e riu._

_- Ahm, então declaro-vos marido e mulher – voltou-se para Gaara – pode beijar a noiva – Tenten começou a gritar "beija Hinata, beija!", o travesti começou a berra parar pararem aquilo, que era um desperdício dar aquele ruivo a uma mulher, o restante, ou desentupia canos como a loira e o branquelo, ou já dormia._

_O ruivo revirou os olhos e beijou-a, Hinata enlaçou os braços ao seu pescoço, com alguma dificuldade para manter a cerveja intacta e então, sentiu as mãos dele moverem-se para o seu traseiro. Soltou uma risada quando pararam se de beijar e deu mais um gole, antes de se voltar para os poucos "convidados" – olhem o buquê! – gritou, lançando a garrafa para a frente. Tenten baixou-se, rindo, para não ser acertada. A garrafa passou a centímetros da cabeça do travesti, que começou a resmungar daquela loucura, e estilhaçou-se na parede. Voltou-se para Gaara com um sorriso malicioso – vamos para a noite de núpcias?_

_- Até que enfim – respondeu, um pouco corado. Hinata riu e acenou para todos enquanto ia embora. Tenten só faltava chorar, a loira e o branquelo tinham parado os amassos para dizer adeus e os outros dois, irmãos de Gaara, ainda dormiam._

* * *

><p>Depois disso as suas memórias eram apenas borrões. Lembrava-se das mãos quentes dele explorarem o seu corpo com interesse, dos beijos necessitados, dos gemidos e do prazer. Abriu os olhos, completamente assustada.<p>

Tinha casado.

O que diria ao seu pai? Meu deus, tinha-lhe prometido que não faria nenhuma besteira quando Tenten insistira em leva-la naquela viagem a Las Vegas! Era loucura. Gemeu com dor de cabeça e olhou para o lado, um pouco mais preparada para o que ia achar. Um ruivo incrivelmente belo dormia agarrado á sua cintura. O seu peito estava desnudo e Hinata não conseguia saber se usava alguma coisa, pois o lençol cobria-os.

Sentiu a sua respiração acelerar. Pelo menos o seu "marido" era bonito. Imagina se ela tivesse casado com algum troglodita com barriga de cerveja? Corou ao desviar o olhar para o tronco trabalhado dele. Não, definitivamente não tinha barriguinha de cerveja. Muito pelo contrário.

Ele começou a acordar e Hinata afastou-se, cobrindo o corpo com o lençol, olhando assustada.

Gaara abriu os olhos, levando a mão á cabeça e sentando-se na cama, ainda sem reparar nela – mas que... – olhou para o lado, deparando-se com uma Hinata incrivelmente assustada – ah – exclamou, lembrando-se de tudo e então, sorriu malicioso – olá Hina.

- O-oi? – respondeu, receosa. Ele aproximou-se e beijou-a, antes de se levantar, completamente nu, e procurar os seus boxers pelo quarto. Hinata observou os seus movimentos incrivelmente corada, surpreendendo-se pela sua falta de pudor.

- Lembras-te de mim? – perguntou, voltando-se para ela com um sorriso torto.

Hinata ergueu a sobrancelha, confusa – da noite passada? Vagamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça – não, não, do colégio – explicou, com um sorriso – eu era amigo do Naruto – Hinata lembrou-se de imediato, e quase quis bater em si mesma por não o ter reconhecido, céus, era uma idiota ou quê!

- Não acredito – murmurou, surpresa.

- Mudei um pouco não é? – um pouco? Ela pensou, abismada enquanto o observava atentamente. O Gaara de 15 anos e a versão 10 anos mais velha, não tinham nada em comparação a não ser o cabelo ruivo e a tatuagem no canto da testa.

- Bastante – corou um pouco – eu vou pedir ao meu pai para tratar do divórcio, ele é advogado – o ruivo fechou a cara por uns segundos, antes de sorrir de novo.

- Eu não disse que queria o divórcio – Hinata abriu a boca, abismada – sempre gostei de ti Hinata – deu de ombros, enquanto ela parecia uma pedra – mas andavas sempre atrás do Naruto e eu não tinha coragem para falar de sentimentos na altura, não os entendia muito bem.

- Então, mas...

Ele interrompeu-a – não quero divórcio – abriu um sorriso torto – a menos que tu queiras – e do nada, ela começou a chorar – céus Hinata, eu dou-te o divórcio, não é preciso chorar.

- N-não é nada disso, idiota! – gritou, enquanto ele tentava a todos os custos abraça-la e entender o que se passada – eu andava atrás do Naruto porque g-gostava de ti, seu emo desgraçado – Gaara começou a rir, e Hinata bateu-lhe, sem parar de chorar.

- Costumavas ser mais tímida – ela encarou-o, irritada enquanto secava as lágrimas, e ele sorriu de canto – mas gosto mais desta Hinata.

Beijou-a e estranhou quando Hinata se afastou e pegou o telefone do hotel. Vendo que ele estava confuso, tratou de explicar o que fazia – vou ligar para o meu pai.

- Ah – exclamou, enquanto a observava marcar os números sem interesse.

- Queria falar com Hiashi-sama, por favor – disse, quando alguém atendeu do outro lado, pensando que seria a empregada.

- _**Hinata? Passou-se alguma coisa?**_ – engoliu em seco.

- Pai, eu casei – um longo silencio do outro lado do telefone.

- **_Importas-te de repetir? Acho que te ouvi dizer que tinhas casado_** – ele soltou uma risada nervosa. E Hinata mordeu o lábio e olhou para Gaara.

- E disse – pausou – eu casei.

- **_O quê! Hinata quero-te já aqui! Que porcaria é esta? Quem é ele! Hinata!_**

- Não devias ter desligado o telefone na cara do teu pai – riu, enquanto lhe dava um beijo – ele ainda não me conhece e já me vai passar a odiar.

- Tens tempo suficiente para convencer Hiashi-sama que és digno o suficiente da sua primogénita – brincou, antes de dar um sorriso malicioso – agora, se eu me lembro, nós temos uma lua de mel para aproveitar, Sr. Sabaku.

Gaara gargalhou – com certeza, Sra. Sabaku – Hinata riu e puxou-o para um beijo.

Tinha muito tempo para lidar com o histerismo do pai, por agora, queria apenas aproveitar um pouco do marido.


End file.
